


Movie Night for the chicken wing hair and the big brows

by c0l0urw0nd3rl4nd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND SMOOCHES, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its sad, pat is my baby, there isnt a lot of fluff for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0l0urw0nd3rl4nd/pseuds/c0l0urw0nd3rl4nd
Summary: Movie night for the two most forgotten lovers.





	Movie Night for the chicken wing hair and the big brows

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of paultryk anymore, its all smut so take some fluff. I plan to work on this tonight when I get home from school-- Sorry!

 /WILL WORK ON IT WHEN I GET HOME. I THOUGHT I HAD MORE TIME IN CLASS BUT I DO NOT- SORRY/

 


End file.
